When Hearts Intertwine
by Spazzz12
Summary: Harry recieves two magical necklaces simmilar to those friendship hearts people always have. What do they do and who does he give them to? CH 3 UP!
1. The Necklaces

LEMONY GOODNESS!!!(later though) Watch out now! I don't want any complaints!  
  
Disclaimer: Well duh, I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
When Hearts Intertwine  
  
"Yes, finally," Harry exclaimed. His 7th year graduation. "A full fledged wizard! Auror to boot.   
  
Who could ask for more?" He tripped over something and fell flat on his face. Broken glasses.   
  
"Geeze. Now what was that spell again?" He was yanked to his feet by a firmly grasping hand.  
  
"Auculous Repairo," a familliar voice said. Harry looked up. LUPIN!!! Harry hadn't seen him in ages.  
  
"Watch where you step Harry. By the way, I heard you say, "What more could a man ask for?" Harry stared  
  
at him with a confused face. "Vwala," Lupin brandished two necklaces with a blue orb on one, red on the other.  
  
"Give the red one to the girl you love," he stated simply. "It's like one of those muggle necklaces with two hearts  
  
that make a whole."   
  
Love. Not something he had experienced since...since Cho. "Thanks, but who will I give it to?"  
  
Lupin just grinned. Harry knew what he ment. Lately, people began to focus more on Hermione and Him than their own  
  
relationships. He always denied it, but truth was he was crazy in love with her. He wanted to express his feelings to Hermione   
  
but whenever he was close to her he could only utter enough to hold a simple conversation. He rattled his brain for a decision. Fine. He would give  
  
the red one to her. Lupin had already walked off and could be heard laughing, even from a distance. Harry wondered why. (note this is a  
  
magical world, what could these necklaces do, gee I wonder)  
  
Hermione was talking to her parents, near the entrance of the great hall, who were crying. "Hermione, could I speak  
  
to you," Harry called out.  
  
"Sure Harry." He took her hand for the first time ever that moment and guided her away from her parents. Hermione  
  
was completely shocked how good she felt clasping his hand, but she acted completely normal. Harry brandished the red necklace.  
  
"Hermione, I uh, want you to have this. I, well I-I, really lo-care about you and we've been friends for so long and I don't   
  
want you to forget me and-" Hermione cut him short. (she doesn't have the necklace yet)  
  
"Thanks.......Harry....actually I wanted to say something about that too. Well, as you know I'm a Auror as well, and so we'll be  
  
working together alot and...." She nearly hit herself in the head. Cut to the point she told herself. "Harry..uh...I....." There was  
  
a long pause. Hermione looked down to the floor. Harry stood there wondering what was wrong when he saw a tear drip to the ground. Before  
  
he could say anything she ran off.  
  
Harry decided to follow her, but Ron appeared at that moment and dragged him up to the common room where the 7th years were sharing   
  
alchohaulic beverages. Yours truly swiped them from The Three Broomsticks. Harry examined Ron for a short amount of time before realizing  
  
Ron was drunk. Typical. Harry didn't take a drink but remained there and visited with his friends, relieving his mind of Hermione.  
  
That night he went to sleep wondering when he would see Hermione again. Maybe he could tell her tonight.....here in the castle..the place they  
  
first met. 


	2. It Begins

So folks? How'd you like Ch1? Hm? Ask yourself, why do I read chapter 2? Is it because I love the author? No. Well do you like lemons? No. Well do you just like to read fics? Yeah. That's what i thought. Here it is. Without further.....thingy......Chapter 2. Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.  
  
When harry woke up the next morning, he was astonished to find Ron was already pack. "Your not the slightest bit hung over Ron? You had about four full glasses last night. I half expected you to wake up late and have to apparate home."  
  
"Harry. You should know by now, we can't apparate on or off school grounds." Harry was shocked. Ron sure had matured yet stayed the same. It was like Hermione actually rubbed off on him. Now there's an eye opener. Harry began to pack his things, refolding each piece of clothing carefully. He wanted everything to be perfect when he showed up at the Ministry of Aurors.(well there has to be one) Remembering the two necklaces, he dug them back out and gazed at them. He put the blue one on.  
  
He wanted to rush downstairs now, and find Hermione sitting there waiting for him. He wasn't really sure though if she would be there or not. Then it struck him. Maybe she was in her dormitory just sitting on her bed. He mounted his broom and crashed through the nearest window. Shortly after turning around to repair it, he zoomed over to the girls windows. Upon reaching the window, several girls could be heard screaming. Some were shouting peeping tom while others were shouting hey sexy. Ginny came to the window.  
  
"Harry, what do you think you're doing!?!" she cried. "You shouldn't even be on your broom right now but packing and getting down to breakfast." She could tell by the look in his eyes that he had a perfectly good reason. Now that the girls had stopped screaming, he gathered his courage to fly closer to the window.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione? I've been meaning to give something to her." Ginny flashed her eyes dangerously. Things had gotten a little serious between them one year and she still got mad when he mentioned other women.  
  
"She didn't come to her bed last night. In fact, I didn't even see her last night." Those words jolted Harry's heart with worry. She might be sitting in a bathroom about to be attacked by a troll again or something. He nodded, and with that he went back to his packing. In no time he was down- stairs eating with the other students. She was there. He half expected her to be avoiding him. After finishing a small biscuit, he walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"Hermione. Why'd you run off last night." He had so much sincerity in his eyes that she melted on the inside with guilt.  
  
"I uh...I went to the library. I needed to go over Auror things. You know." She felt terrible but at the same time great. She felt terrible because she had run off on him like that. But she felt good, just to be around Harry was heavenly. " He knew she was lying. He handed her the red necklace and she quickly put it on.  
  
"Hermione, I know you didn't go to the library. Tell me the truth!" Her face changed so drastically from stoic to a mad looking face he was caught completely off-guard.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF LYING!" She stormed off. He sat and blushed. Everyone was looking at him and he feared for the worst.  
  
"Somebody is PMSing," Harry heard Seamus say. That made Harry mad. He stood up,walked over to Seamus, and slugged him. With that he too stormed off, only he was going after Hermione. It didn't take long for him to catch her. He caught her hand and she stuggled for a moment, but calmed down shortly. She turned around and slapped him.  
  
Harry looked purplexed. She had never slapped him. She started to cry again, and almost immediately fell into Harry's arms. He lifted her face and kissed her. She shivered with delight. WHACK. She had slapped him again. When she turned to run she was yanked back, but not by Harry. Their necklaces had fused together, half red half blue. The world around them dissolved. For a moment everything was black. When it cleared away, they found themselves in a room like a normal MUGGLE house would have. A practical kitchen that was attached to the living room. There was a note on the table. Lupin. Harry picked it up.  
  
"Harry, since you're eighteen now I think it's time you got your first taste of real alone time with a woman. Sorry to do it so forcefully, but I was beginning to think you would never really get close to someone. You're stuck here for one weeks. Have fun. Lupin"  
  
"Well you're certainly not getting close to me," Hermione stated flatly. She stomped off to one of the two rooms and locked the door. Harry did the same. They both went to sleep that night with anger for each other.  
  
(That day counted for day one so we move to day to. What will the next day hold? How will they treat each other? IS THIS STORY EVEN A LEMON!?!?! Find out in chapter 3.) 


	3. Well Atleast They're Nice Now

Well. Turns out I've been so upset with all the bad things in   
  
my life since I wrote chapter 2 that I saw no point in writing fics.(there was some business with my school involving me making a B and   
  
my life becoming hell) All that's changed. Several, yes several, women stepped into my   
  
life and helped me get over it. One being my girlfriend and the others   
  
my adopted sisters. I appologize for my absence for I know how much it really   
  
really sucks when a story stops on you, so without further adue, WHEN HEARTS INTERTWINE CH 3!!!!!Oh by the way   
  
I write short  
  
chapters so just let that be said  
  
He woke the next morning to the strong but mouth-watering smell  
  
of bacon with a hint of eggs. He yawned and sat up on the edge of his bed.   
  
"Do I go out to my thrashing, or stay in and enjoy the SAFETY and comfort of   
  
my bed...stay." To his demise, the smell of bacon was much to lulling for   
  
any man to withstand. (Hint Hint, Nudge Nudge ladies, remember the quickest   
  
way to a man's heart)  
  
He walked out without first dressing himself beyond a robe, sitting  
  
down at the table cautiously eyeing Hermione. Sensing his presence she turned  
  
around and smiled at him. "First, I'd like to say sorry," she said noting Harry's  
  
nod in his on way of saying sorry, "and that becasue we have to stay here we might  
  
as well get along. Besides it doesn't say we need to become romantic. Now, have some of this." She put a plate on the table, decked out with what it was he smelled. Eggs, bacon, and saugsage!  
  
To Hermione's surprise he waited for her to be seated with her own  
  
plate and then they both began to eat. At first they were silent, but within  
  
moments an owl came through the window with the paper. They soon began discussing  
  
their opinions on whether or not creatures should be seen as equals.  
  
They both shared the same idea, that if a species   
  
of creatures desires it's equality it my have it. The were soon laughing   
  
about the returning of Fred and George to Hogwarts. Aparently they came   
  
to give speeches on the importance of study but left behind little suprises.  
  
After breakfast, the moved into the den where Hermione relaxed   
  
with book while Harry enjoyed himself with the Television.   
  
After an hour of pestering, Hermione broke and sat on the floor next   
  
to Harry to play him in a muggle videogame. Their wins were sparatic   
  
for neither were very skillful at the games but they had fun. In the end, Hermione   
  
had the most wins. As Harry often did starting with the 6th year, he tickled   
  
her playfully and begged for a rematch. She oblidged and threw the match.  
  
Within mintues, he was chasing her around the house.   
  
They both enjoyed this for several minutes before Harry   
  
finally caught her. Pinning her to the floor he tickled her   
  
until she was tearing up with laughter. And sat on top of her   
  
and pretended to look at her eyes and talk to her and ask her what   
  
she wanted to do being an Auror since Voldemort and his followers   
  
were no more when he was really fascinated with her chest   
  
rising up and down. Hermione began to realize this and got a   
  
little uncomfortable. She asked him to get off and went back to her book.   
  
Completely skipping lunch alltogether they were famished even   
  
though they sat around the entire day. Harry prepared a simple   
  
dish of macaroni and cheese from the box. (I hate easy-mac)   
  
They sat talking about Ron and what he might do with his life as a   
  
quiditch star and his new wife to be, Luna. Weird match but they fell   
  
in love 6th year. They holding off the marrige till she leaves Hogwarts.   
  
Until then he aparates her every day onto Hogwarts from their house, with   
  
a special license that he was permitted. People think it's a bit akward   
  
how they differ so much in age but whatever floats their boat.  
  
When they finished they cuddled together, reading, "Hogwarts: A History," but they assured   
  
eachother that all friends do that kind of thing. (you and I both know that's bull, they   
  
just want to get closer but have an excuse) Well, Hermione realizing where this might   
  
be leading got up and bayed him goodnight. He watched her walk off with-for   
  
the first time-lust. Althought he wasn't prepared to sleep with her he wished   
  
he could grace her lips with his. Realising that a large lump had been potruding   
  
from the blanket, he felt very embaressed. He went to his room shortly and fell   
  
asleep with his clothes on with dreams of a certain someone.  
  
Well folks. End of chappy 3. Awwwwwww, so close? Well guess what!?!? THIS ISN'T GOING TO KEEP GOING GOOD! I'M GOING TO TURN THEM ON EACHOTHER AND THE STORY WILL END WITH THEM HATING EACHOTHER, THEN KILLING EACHOTHER IN THE SEQUEL!!!!! Sike. I'm not that mean. I'll go ahead and tell you know, things are gonna heat up and I do not mean getting angry. I mean the good heat! ^_~ Well. Expect another chapter sometime soon. Laters. 


End file.
